


Stay

by BlackCanaryLover



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanaryLover/pseuds/BlackCanaryLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa goes back to Star City to visit Laurel, she is suprise to find a hungry Thea in Laurels apartment so she decides to make them dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Because I ship nyssara for this particular fic Sara hasn't been brought back to live.

Laurel never thought that Nyssa was going to come back to Star City, so she was a surprise when she came back home to find Thea and Nyssa making dinner. She never lets Thea touch her kitchen but Nyssa knows how to cook so they are safe. 

“Nyssa, what are you doing here ?” 

“Good afternoon to you too Laurel. I am making dinner with Thea, as you can tell. We are making pasta”. 

“Hey, Laurel. I promise I only gave directions to where everything is to Nyssa”. 

Laurel doesn’t know if this is going to go well or not. “Ok, I trust Nyssas cooking. When is it going to be ready? Do I have time to take a bath?” 

“You have time to take a shower” Nyssa tells her while she stirs something in a pot (Laurel is not proud to accept she has no idea what kind of pasta Nyssa is making). She is also going to forget the weird looks Thea is sending her but she is certain their related to how fast her shower is going to be. Apparently Thea is hungry

 

“You have to be quick. I'm going to set the table and everything” says Thea while jumping from the kitchen counter to go look for plates. 

“Alright, but after dinner we are going to talk Nyssa” Laurel is not letting her leave without having a proper conversation.

“Oh oh, you are in trouble”

“We’ll have a conversation. Go shower and Thea go set the table, now” Nyssa orders. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes and a very quick shower later and Laurel is sitting in her dinner room ready to taste Nyssa’s cooking. Thea is bouncing in her seat ready to eat. They are only waiting for Nyssa, who just put a pie in the oven. Maybe they have cooking classes in the league of assassins.

“Thea, stop bouncing, we can start eating now” Nyssa tells her while she sits at the head of the table looking comfortable in Laurels dinning room, in Laurels house, in Laurels life and Laurel is going to stop. She really wants her to stay where she is. 

While they eat they talk on how great of a cook Nyssa is, this pasta is the best pasta Laurel has ever taste. Thea is going for her second serving and enjoying it. 

When they finish Thea is almost laying down on the table. 

“OMG, I can’t move. I’m going to sleep here” 

“You would do not such a thing. You can walk to your room or Nyssa can carry you” Thea is looking at Nyssa like she really wants her to carry her but them shakes her head and asks for dessert. 

“I thought you were ready to go to bed” Nyssa tells her.

“I will go to bed after I eat pie” Thea sass her. 

Laurel serves the pie and when is Thea’s turn she practically inhales her serving. Nyssa looks a little sheepish when Thea hugs her and tells her she loves her food and she hopes to eat more of it. Laurel does not feel offense by it. She can't cook and Nyssa is a extraordinary at it.

“Well, I’m pretty sure you just made her year. She hasn’t had any homemade food in a while” Laurels tells Nyssa. 

"Well, she is easy to please, pasta is easy to make”

“Pasta is not easy. I remember Thea almost getting my kitchen on fire and I can’t make pasta either” 

“I can cook it for you if you wanted Laurel”. Nyssa tells her and she doesn't want to get her hopes up.

“Nyssa, why are you back?” Laurel can't stop herself from asking. 

She is happy Nyssa is back but she is also scared that Nyssa is going to go back to the league of assassins and leave Laurel again. Laurel has learn to live without Nyssa but she doesn’t want to. 

“I wanted to see how things were going in The new Star City, making sure everything was alright” 

“How long are you planing to stay?”

“Well I’ve been release form my oath, so I don’t have any plans” 

“What?, What happen, did Malcolm seriously release you?"

Laurel is nervous, if Nyssa doesn’t have to go back to the league, would she want to stay in Star City… With her most specifically. 

“He didn’t want me there Laurel, I am a treat to his reign, well I was. He tried to reprogram me but I refuse so I made a deal with him. I asked to be release in exchange to teach him how to create a Lazarus pit. It took a while but finally I’m free” 

Laurel can not believe her ears. Nyssa is back and she get to stay. The only thing she want more is to have her with her. 

“Would you stay, here” Laurel asks her 

“That’s why I am here” 

“I meant with me Nyssa” 

"Laurel, I wouldn’t want anything else” 

In the background Thea is calling for Laurel, she has a stomach ache. 

Laurel looks at Nyssa and pushes her forward to Thea’s room while she goes looking for some pepto. They will have time to talk about their feelings and where Nyssa will sleep and if she’s willing to help Team Arrow.

Laurel wants her in her bed and in the team but only time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Sent me prompts in tumblr: LarrizaKloss


End file.
